Channy Oneshots Lyrics! I knew I loved you
by xxgymnasticsxxmusicxx
Summary: This story is a bunch of one-shots to go along with lyrics that i have written! Please enjoy, there is Channy in EVERY ONE SHOT ! REVIEW! "Shhh,don't worry i'm right here" ..." Your the one i can depend on to take my breath away at the very sight of you"
1. Here I am again

**Hi everyone ! This is just a series of One-shots with the lyrics that I wrote about Channy! I do currently have another story going as well, but it is on hold since I'm having trouble thinking of ideas. But anyway! I'm going to write these one shots about CHANNY to tide you guys over:)**

**my other story is "the truth within forever" and you shuld check it out! :D **

disclaimer**: i DO NOT OWN SWAC, i own ALL the lyrics in this series of one shots. Please do not use them or take them without me knowing! because These are many that i'v worked on a lot to write. If you want to use a small portion of any lyrics in your story, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! **

**Please enjoy! :) thanks so much! **

**

* * *

  
**

Sonny looked outside of her window and sighed. Her boyfriend from Wisconsin had just dumped her. He couldn't handle the long distance and wanted to break it off after two years. She couldn't help crying as she listened to a song on her iPod. Her heart felt like it was breaking in half and tearing into a hundred pieces. She was so close to her boyfriend that she couldn't stand the thought of them not together.

**Here i am again **

_here i am once again  
standing alone on the sidewalk  
where did you go?  
im not sure if i can survive  
because i feel so alone_

_your gone from the present  
and into the past  
i just wish you were here  
cause i'm not sure if i can survive  
without you here by my side_

_so come on home once more  
come into my open arms  
as i greet you once again  
and say hello_

_i feel quite lost without you here  
can you show me the way?  
can you tell me where to go from here?_

_your gone from the present  
and into the past  
i just wish you were here  
cause i'm not sure if i can survive  
without you here by my side_

_i need you to survive  
i need you to survive_

All of a sudden, Sonny heard a knock on the door.

"come in…" she said in a shaky voice trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" The un-mistakable voice was coming from the hallway full of concern.

"What do you want Chad" she spat

"Well, you just didn't seem like yourself today, so i wanted to see if you were okay at all"

"Oh.... well i guess you can come in" Sonny said hesitantly.

Sonny proceeded to get up and open the door slowly to reveal herself in pjs and a red puffy face from crying.

Chad immediately pulled her forward and hugged her tightly.

"Its going to be okay Sonny, I'm here now, I can help you get through this... It'll be alright just tell me what's wrong"

He guided her to the couch and wrapped his arms around her while running his hands through her hair gently and rubbed her back lightly.

Sonny took a deep breath and prepared to tell her story.

"Well, my boyfriend of two years from Wisconsin broke up with me this morning and didn't want to keep in contact...it feels like my heart has been ripped in pieces. He and I were super close... and now he's just gone... he was my everything..."

Chad rubbed her back comfortingly. "Well, if he was that dumb to break up with you just because of distance, then he was very very stupid to do that to a girl like you, I mean look at you, your an amazing girl Sonny and any guy would kill to be with you, including me."

Sonny looked up at Chad with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Yes really Sonshine"

He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"You are the one for me who makes me smile every day with our little fights and moments in the halls. I love you Sonny Monroe"

"I love you too Chad..and I think I always have"

"I'll always be here Sonshine, no matter what"

And with that, Chad held Sonny in his arms closely whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

* * *

**Please review :) thank you so much! **

**Feedback would be amazing on the lyrics and the one-shots of course! **

**xoxoSAMxoxo  
**


	2. Take my heart away

**Here is the next one-shot! thanks for all the feedback ! :)Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC i own all lyrics here. and they are not to be taken from here without my permission :] **

**The song is called Take my heart away**

**REVIEW :D  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Your the one i can depend on  
to take my breath away  
at the very sight of you  
walking down the hall

this is something hard to say  
but i think you'll understand when i say  
i love you and it wont ever change

we've been through alot  
like nobody else  
we know each other inside and out  
like we were meant to be(forever)

(prechorus)  
so tell me, if i said i love you today  
would you say i love you too?

(Chorus)  
would you be too speechless  
to say those three words too?  
if i said i would love you forever  
would you believe my words?

Till forever…

i want to give you my heart  
for safe keeping  
so please don't break it  
please don't hurt it  
love it till the very end

so tell me baby, if i said i love you today  
would you say i love you too?

would you be too speechless  
to say those three words too?  
if i said i would love you forever  
would you believe my words?

Sonny walked down the hall happily as she had a song stuck in her head. She had just realized that she loved, the one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper.

SPOV

This will be the day when I, Sonny Munroe figured out that I love Chad. I can't help it really, his soft side is just too loveable, but now I have to figure out how to tell him this exactly…

_What is he going to think of me when _

_I tell him? What if he doesn't love me back?_

As I was walking down the hall I kept an eye out for Chad incase he was coming down the hall too.

**CPOV**

We had a break during filming a scene for Mackenzie Falls and I decided to go to the Comissionary and see if there was fro-yo there. Or better yet, somebody to get it for me. In the hallway I passed Sonny who was walking with a big smile on her face.

_She looks so beautiful… I just can't get enough of that smile. Wait! What am I thinking? I can't love the enemy… even if I do tend to have a soft side towards her… _

"Well hey Sonny you're looking pretty happy today whats the occasion?"

Sonny hesitated before answering

"um, well… I figured out today that I'm in love with somebody…"

"What? Really? Who is it? Does he work here?"

_She can't be dating another person here… besides who could it be? Nonononono this isn't allowed to happen, she's my girl. My Sonny… oh my god I think I'm in love with her…_

"Sonny… by chance is the guy…me?"

"No Chad its some other full of himself egotistic guy who works at Mackenzie Falls"

I could feel my heart start to break.

"Really?"

"No Doofus! Its you… heh… I just kind of realized it today… and its okay if your wierded or and everything, its just that your soft side is just so amazing and I like just Chad, not Chad Dylan cooper… I'm going to stop talking now"

Sonny blushed

SPOV

_OH my god I just confessed in front of Chad that I'm in love with him! Now he's going to laugh at me .. _

Chad looked like he was going to say something.

"Well, I kind of have a confession to make" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"I… I'minlovewithyoutoo!"

"What?"

Chad took a deep breath in

"I… Chad Dylan Cooper am in love with you too, and Chad too"

I smiled as my heart soared with happiness.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Hmmm, maybe or maybe I'm just a super talented actor"

I whacked his arm lightly

"Okay okay, sorry I agree, it wasn't that hard, but it took me forever to realize it"

NOPOV

Chad wrapped his arms around sonny as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her gently. They heard cheering as the rest of the people in the Comissionary had come to see what was happening in the hallway between Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe.

The two blushed and walked into the Comissionary hand in hand.

* * *

Yayyy one-shot number two!

Review about lyrics and the one-shot!

THANKS EVERYONE :)

i will be adding more throughout the day!

_**xoxoSAMxoxo**_


	3. I knew it was true

Hey you guys! I'm writing this while working on my super time consuming BIO LAB REPORT. ha, i just wrote these lyrics earlier tonight, and so i hope you like them and the little story that goes with it :] . i love my readers! thank you everyone for adding this to your **story alerts **and **favorite stories**! and reviewing :]

disclaimer : **i do not own SWAC i own all lyrics!**

**read&review!  
**

* * *

since we met i knew it was true  
there was love to be shown over due  
there was a feelin that was hard to resist  
cause everytime i looked in your eyes  
i got this funny feeling in my heart

thats when i knew  
you were the one for me  
you cannot be replaced  
i want you in my life forever  
cause i know that i love you

When were together nothing else matters  
we just sit and watch the sun go down  
holdin each other tight  
as we whisper in the night

thats when i knew  
you were the one for me  
you cannot be replaced  
i want you in my life forever  
cause i know that i love you

don't let go  
just stay with me tonight  
i dont want to be without you  
cause i know my thoughts will be filled of you

just stay with me tonight  
i dont wanna be without you  
stay with me  
stay with me

Sonny curled up next to Chad as they started a movie. It was their one year anniversary, and they wanted to do something quiet together. The shows had gotten along and the rivalry was long gone.

"I love you Sonshine" Chad whispered into Sonny's ear as they lay on the couch in each other's arms.

Sonny looked up into his eyes and smiled saying "I love you too Chad" and she leaned in for a kiss. The two kissed for a moment and then cuddled closer as they started to watch their favorite movie.

"Hey Chad?"

"Yes hun?"

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"Definitely" Chad smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good, because I love you more then anything and I want to be the one who gets to marry the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper"

"And I want to be the one who gets to marry the one and only Sonny Allison Munroe"

Sonny blushed and said, "Don't ever leave me"

"Don't worry, I'll always be here" Chad said in return and they happily went back to watching the movie.

* * *

see the little review button? its sad..it needs clicks :

thanks for reading!

XOXOSAMXOXO


End file.
